


Power Play

by Todesengel



Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todesengel/pseuds/Todesengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith is very method in his acting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Play

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4182) by Randi2204. 



> Text bracketed by // marks written by Randi. Everything else written by me.

// _Keith gasped in surprise as his back thudded painfully hard against the wall._

 _He hadn't even noticed Sven lying in wait for him. But the hall was quite dark--the light fixtures were broken, he saw, the glass littering the carpet with dangerously sharp shards._

 _And now Sven loomed before him, grabbing his wrists in one strong hand-- **stronger than it had been,** Keith thought with the absolute calm that disguises utter panic--and pressing him against the wall, using his slightly greater size and weight to good advantage._

 _Breathing deeply, Keith inhaled Sven's scent, the faded touch of his cologne, the slightly stronger one of bodies unwashed after a day's labor, and, permeating the corridor, **fear**. His own, he knew with a sinking heart._

 _He expected to smell alcohol strong on Sven's breath, but was surprised again when he could smell none. **He'd been drinking with the rest of us,** Keith thought, trying to keep his increasing fright at bay._

 _Because if Sven **wasn't** drunk, then the only explanation for this was . . ._

 _"You're mine." Two words only, a harsh whisper in his ear._

 _It had been too long, and he no longer knew how to deal with this . . .//_

Sven, apparently, still knew, and he pushed in hard, body-to-body and Keith could feel the heat even through the separating layers of their clothes. He could feel the steady rhythm of Sven's heart, the way each breath pressed their chests closer together, the insistent pressure of Sven's erection.

The peculiar softness of Sven's lips, the harsh contrast of the hardness of Sven's teeth.

He kept his eyes open, although he didn't know why. Maybe because if he closed his eyes, his fear would capture him completely and he didn't know what he'd do if that happened. Something stupid, surely, like fighting back. He knew what would happen if he did something stupid, his body remembered all too well, and he shuddered. Then shuddered again for entirely different reasons because Sven remembered his body quite well, remembered that he was very sensitive in the secret dimple where his jaw met his neck. The gentle pressure of Sven sucking there made his knees go weak, robbed him of strength and he sagged against the wall, his head tilted back as far as possible, because, god, it felt so **good** , even when the pleasure was dulled by his fear.

He could feel Sven smile against his skin when he moaned, deep and low and quiet in his throat.

Quick and sharp, like a knife thrust to the heart, Sven pulled away, severed the connection of mouth and skin, and left an aching ghost in its place. He brought his hand down, stepped away, and even though he'd been released, Keith knew that he wasn't free.

The sound of a door sliding open was as quiet as his moan had been, and Keith entered the darkened room without having to be told. Sven followed him close behind, flicked on a lamp, tilted it until it shone only into the center of the room, like a spotlight; like an interrogation lamp. Again, without being told, Keith moved until he stood directly in the light, where he could be seen but could not see.

The click of the deadbolt sliding home was uncommonly loud, and it made Keith start; Sven laughed at that low and mocking.

Keith strained his ears in the silence that followed, struggled to hear over the pound of his heart, tried to track the noise of Sven's movements.

"Strip."

The command wasn't unexpected, but it still cut through Keith, made him tense. His hands trembled as he undid the clasp at the top of his uniform, as he slid the zipper down, as he stepped out of his clothes and stood, naked and bared and exposed to Sven's cold, piercing eyes; trembled as he forced them to stay by his sides and not cup protectively in front of himself in a vague attempt at modesty. He couldn't stop the blush of shame that spread across his body, made him feel hot and prickly.

He could feel Sven's pleasure at his pliancy, and he breathed a little easier at that. Let himself hope. If Sven was pleased...

The hope died as Sven stepped into the light, still fully clothed. He carried something in one hand, something with metal that shone blinding bright in the lamp light.

"Eyes front."

Keith held his breath as Sven knelt before him, grabbed his dick and. Metal. Definitely metal and leather, and the metal was fucking _cold_ , so cold that Keith jerked away, bit back a yelp. He bit back another yelp as Sven smacked the soft, cringing tip of his dick, swift and hard, using the palm of his hand. The tears that sprang up in his eyes burned, but he didn't look down, didn't wonder about the shape of whatever it was that Sven was putting on him -- and not gently either -- until Sven was standing up and moving behind him, pulling his hands back and cuffing them together. He risked a peek then, saw black leather and metal studs and a peculiar little steel device that looked like a shot glass, and it took him another moment to figure out that if the little hole at the bottom of the steel thing was, perhaps, less than two centimeters from the tip of his penis and, even soft, there was no way it could possibly fit through there should he become erect...

His balls try to crawl up into his stomach at the thought of the pain of his cock pressing up against the metal, but were stopped by the leather strap Sven had wrapped around the base of his cock and behind his ball sac. He looked up, into Sven's eyes, and felt his stomach twist in dread.

Sven smiled, slow and humorless and stepped away, beckoned Keith to follow him. Keith took slow, careful steps out of the pool of light, blinded by the sudden darkness, his equilibrium thrown off by the unnatural placement of his hands. He stumbled on something -- his clothing, maybe -- and landed on his knees with a grunt. It was hard to stand up, and he wobbled a little by the time he made it back to his feet; he'd bit his tongue as he went down and the blood in his mouth was too familiar. But his eyes had adjusted, and in the diffused light cast by the reflections of that single lamp, he spotted Sven sitting on the edge of a bed, watching him patiently, impassively.

If he hadn't been so afraid, Keith would have been angry. As it was, he just made his way to Sven, stopped in front of him and stood, still, eyes focused on a spot on the wall above Sven's head.

Cloth rustled. Keith couldn't if that was a good sign or not.

"Suck me."

Obediently, carefully, Keith got down on his knees. He took Sven's cock in his mouth -- so familiar, even now, even though it had been a long, long time since he'd done this -- ran his tongue up the shaft. Sven's fingers tangled in his hair, tugged, sharp and painful, and Keith knew that he'd done something right. He did it again, and felt the trembling of Sven's thighs against his cheeks as he carefully swallowed Sven's cock. He pulled back, and Sven growled, a low and menacing rumbling of noise that cut off in the middle with a sudden intake of breath as Keith used his teeth and nose and lips and chin to nudge the opening of Sven's boxers just a little wider, just enough so that he could get his mouth around one of Sven's balls.

Sven's fingers flexed down, his nails burying themselves in Keith's scalp. Keith winced, but kept at it, doggedly, determinedly, because if he could get Sven to come then he'd be able to limit whatever tortures Sven had planned for him, because Sven got very sensitive post-ejaculation and if he couldn't get off then he'd lose interest in keeping Keith bound and submissive.

Apparently Sven had remembered that too, because he pushed Keith away, roughly, and Keith lost his precarious balance and landed, hard, on one shoulder. He looked up, shaking his head until his hair was no longer in his eyes, and his body tensed as Sven stood, loomed over him. He stayed tense as Sven reached down, grabbed his arm, pulled him up until he was standing. A push, gentler this time, sent him stumbling onto the bed; a second and he was lying down on it, face turned out as he tried to see what Sven was doing behind him, strained with all of his senses.

His mind catalogued everything: The soft sigh of something being squirted from a tube. The creak and dip of the bed as Sven sat down beside his body. The low humming noise that Sven made when he was particularly pleased about something.

And yet, taken as a whole or even in parts, none of the noises told him what Sven was planning, what he was going to do, except that it wasn't going to be pleasant.

Sven touched him, gently, stroking the soft, sensitive skin between his balls and his ass, and Keith screamed, long, loud, until his throat was hoarse, screamed and writhed and cried out in pain as he tried to get erect and failed, again and again and again, and the whole time Sven was stroking him, rubbing him, teasing him. He heard Sven laughing, but the noise was faint, almost hidden by his jagged, panting breaths.

"God, please," he begged, mostly into the mattress, "please."

"Shhh." Sven pushed, just a little and Keith screamed again, pushed his body forward in a desperate attempt to escape, to rub the damn cage off, to do something, anything, and in that movement, the first of Sven's fingers slid into his ass, slick with lube.

"Please, God, it hurts."

"Shhh."

A second finger. Then a third, and Sven was probing, searching, seeking until those fingers found the small, round bulb inside Keith, started stroking it directly and, oh, God, Keith didn't know which was worse, the pain or the frustration. He thrust into the mattress in time to Sven's uneven stroking, trying to stimulate himself even as he cried hot, salty tears at the pain.

"Please," he begged again. "Sven, oh, God, please."

"Tell me what you want."

"Please, Sven, please, take it off, take it off, please oh God, please, please, Sven, please." Incoherent mumbling, desperate, and he would have been ashamed at what he'd been reduced to, except the need was too strong.

"That's not what you want."

"Yes, yes, it is, please."

Sven twisted his fingers and Keith howled, starting high and dropping low and then shooting back up higher and higher until his voice broke. He knew what Sven wanted to hear, knew that it was the only thing that would end this, but he couldn't form the words, couldn't say it until Sven twisted his fingers again and bent down and nipped at the small, sensitive parts of Keith's neck as he did so.

"Please," Keith said, gasping and trembling, "please, fuck me Sven. Please fuck me."

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes! Yes, God, yes, just fuck me, please."

Sven laughed again, and Keith lay there, passive and tense as Sven slid into him with practiced ease. It ended, quickly, at least for Sven, who lay heavy and inert on him, his breath wet and uneven; it tickled his ear.

Keith counted his heartbeats until Sven pulled out, slow and sluggish, but Keith didn't care, because he was doing something, something that involved snapping noises and the removal of the damn cage, and he practically came right there from the rush of pleasure at being able to get erect at all. He barely noticed when the pressure of the handcuffs that trapped his hands vanished.

He sighed, softly, relieved that this was it, this was the end and he gathered what little of his strength still remained to roll himself over, gather up his clothes and walk away. Sven stopped him, a hand on the back of his neck that held him down firmer than any bonds.

"Touch yourself."

Keith twisted, looked up in confusion, but Sven was serious and so Keith did as he was told, rolled onto his back and took his cock in hand. He stroked, tentatively, and shuddered at the pleasure of that simple act. It didn't take him long to find his rhythm, and his eyes slid closed as he climbed closer and closer to orgasm. He could pretend that he was alone, with his eyes closed.

"Look at me." A sharp pressure on his wrist, his hand suddenly yanked away, forced away from his cock, leaving him trembling with unfulfilled need.

Keith opened his eyes, stared at Sven until his hands were released. Kept staring as he resumed what he'd started, slowly at first, but picking up speed until he came, grunting in high, breathy bursts, jaw hanging open, eyes closing involuntarily. He sank back onto the bed, gasping, drained, his body tired and wrung out.

The soft pressure of Sven gently wiping him down roused him out of his semi-comatose state, and he opened his eyes, smiled, reached out and pulled Sven close.

"God I missed you," he murmured into Sven's neck. "Missed you so much."

Sven kissed him, sweet and gentle, and Keith felt the smile as it formed against his lips. "You just missed having kinky sex. You do know Allura's going to be pretty pissed at me for smashing those lights."

"Hmmm." He stretched his arms out above his head, felt his shoulders pop, and when he brought them back down he had to rearrange them to accommodate Sven's body, which was curled up tight against his, wrapped around him like chains; he was just starting to make the peculiar whuffling noise that meant he was going to start snoring soon. Keith played with the sweat soaked strands of hair at the base of Sven's skull. "Listen," he said, pitching his voice low because he knew that the best way to get Sven to agree to anything was to ask him for it right after sex when he was sleepy and defenseless, "next time, I want to do it in a Lion. I want you to fuck me in your uniform, hard enough to leave the impressions of the control panel on my body."

"Whzyngh."

Keith grinned. He'd take that as a yes.


End file.
